Berry Itchy Day
"Berry Itchy Day" is the first segment of the first episode of the first season of ''Molly of Denali'', and the first episode overall. It premiered on the PBS Kids Video App on July 15, 2019, and on PBS Kids on July 16, 2019, alongside "Herring Eggs or Bust". Synopsis Molly and her family's berry-picking adventure is cut short by pesky mosquitoes. Plot The episode begins at Denali Trading Post, where Molly attempts to record a vlog about going berry picking. Tooey comes over, by asking why is she whispering, for talking about a berry place that is super secret. Layla asks Molly if she's ready to go berry picking, and blesses Tooey for watching. Tooey commands Layla to "be sure to pack extra repellent, because we've had so much rain", as what his mom said. Layla thinks that the mosquitoes will be swarming, due to them being in the berry place. commands her Midge told him to tell her she has an expectation on her muffins. Molly says bye to Tooey, leaving him. During a road trip, Molly and her family sing about numbers of jars of jam on the wall by laughter. Walter tastes dessert filled with blueberries, including cakes, cookies, muffins, etc., while a mosquito is swallowed by his mouth and coughs to get the mosquito out, while Layla pats him in the back. He minds that he's being fine, however, Layla admits about the mosquito is on her husband, Walter's back. Numerous of mosquitoes came inside the truck, making Molly and her family shoo out. However, they get out of the truck and go to the river, to make sure there are no mosquitoes nearby them. At the river, Molly and her family are canoeing on their way to a berry place, while Layla believes it's so much better without the mosquitoes. Unexpectedly, the mosquitoes come nearby them, commanding them to go away. Walter interrogates Molly where's the repellent, while she gets it in the boat and gives it to him. He questions why does it smell like dog perfume, while he gives Molly the repellent, imagining that in the Denali Trading Post, needing Suki to have dog perfume. Back in present day, Molly claims that it smells like dog perfume, because it actually is. She mistakenly must’ve grabbed that one, however, the other bottles were right next to her and her family in the boat. Molly and her family try and out-paddle them to lose mosquitoes with happiness. Unexpectedly, more mosquitoes come nearby them, while they shoo them out. However, Walter suggests that he and his family will pull in over the woods, keeping the mosquitoes out. At the woods, while relaxing at the campfire, Walter puts some green willow branches in a fire. Molly questions him why does a fire keep mosquitoes away, and he answers that green willow branches make plenty of smoke, which makes it harder for mosquitoes to smell him and his family. Layla informs that her grandmother used to make bug repellent from plants, wishes she could remember that recipe. Despite not remembering, Molly suggests to call Tooey to remember the recipe, but Layla aggravates he doesn't know her grandmother's recipe. Molly tells her not, but also tells that there's a book about emergencies, admitting that it might have a recipe for the mosquito repellent. Molly tries to call Tooey, but all of a sudden, it has no signal. She interrogates her dad, Walter, that she has to get up higher, so her phone will have signal. Walter carries her daughter, Molly, with her legs around his neck, and requests her any bars. Molly tells her not, and needs to go higher, while Walter walks with her going to the tree. Molly reaches the branch up and sits on it. She checks out if her phone has signal, while swallowing nearby mosquitoes. Afterward, Molly calls Tooey, while he says, "Hello, Denali Trading Post", because he is located in the Post. Molly greets him and notifies her name, so he can remember listening. He asks her about jak picking, at a secret place she won't tell him about, while Molly thinks it's not good because she and her family are totally swamped by mosquitoes. She interrogates Tooey that he can look for book called "Survival Tricks of the North". Tooey holds it heavily and thinks this book is as big as a baby seal, and Molly bets there's a recipe for the mosquito repellent. He believes it'll take forever to find it, due to the fact that the book has having plenty of pages. Molly commands Tooey to use the table of contents. Tooey reads one of the fun facts on the first page of a chapter of mosquitoes, but Molly believes him to hurry up and can't stay in the tree while sitting forever. Tooey interrogates her why is she in the tree, and acknowledges berries grow on the ground. Molly tells him later she'll explain, and notifies to call her. Nonetheless, Tooey suggests that he saw a documentary on elephants, in fact, he acknowledges that they cover themselves in mud to keep mosquitoes away. Molly replies him to try it to admit. As a result, Suki hangs up with Tooey, questioning either way that maybe it was to keep their skin moist. Meanwhile, Molly resembles that she and her family have been making mud pies, while not helping mosquitoes to go away. While mosquitoes are still nearby them, Walter warns himself and his family to go back to the campfire, so that more mosquitoes won't go nearby them. While again relaxing at the campfire, Walter believes himself and his family to give up on the berry picking, and go home. He decided to canoe back and get the truck and let Molly and Layla staying here. When Molly briefs him not, she promised Midge to make her some muffins, and admits that Tooey is going to call with the recipe any minute, so she could follow the recipe. However, Layla apologizes her to follow the recipe another day. In the meantime, Walter admits her there's a logging trail about 200 yards that away, and notifies her to meet him there in a half an hour, Then, Layla got the situation. When Molly's phone rings, Tooey decided to call Molly for the recipe. She goes back in the tree branch, while Tooey declares that it takes a long time having an inch of pages to go. Molly advises her mom, Layla that Tooey still has a whole inch of pages, but one more thing Tooey remembered that elephants use mud to cool off, not for mosquitoes. Layla interrogates her daughter, Molly, that Tooey has looked in the index to save time, but Molly wants to know the definition of an index. Layla acknowledges her it is a list of topics with page numbers, while also admits that it's usually at the back of the book. Molly questions Tooey did he hear what Layla admits, while Tooey looks up the index in alphabetical order. Molly believes him to look for "R" for repellent. However, Tooey looks for the word she says, finds the mosquito repellent page, and says the page number. He turns the page to look for the number he says. Luckily, he found the recipe, to take a photo, to send it to Molly. Molly is delighted that Tooey found the recipe, so she can follow the ingredients. She tries to gets out of the branch, going with her mother, Layla, who inquires Molly, by reading the following ingredients; yarrow, stinkweed, marigold, and wild onion. But yet, Layla pours water from the bucket to the campfire. Later, Molly and Layla walk up across the flowers to find the ingredients they need. After when they are done, Molly sniffs the wild onion, believing that it stinks, for a reason, made out of an onion. She informs the first step to Layla, appreciating for helping her fight mosquitoes. Layla informs the last step, while Molly hopefully makes it work. Molly puts the repellent on her back arms and her chin, by getting mosquitoes away. They celebrate for making the mosquito repellent work, by singing. After Walter comes back, Molly interrogates her mom, Layla, to go to their berry place still, since their repellent works, but Layla confesses her not, being too late, and being way too itchy, however, she brings the bucket back to the truck. Molly sighs that she hopes that Midge isn't too sad about her muffins, meaning there will be no blueberries. Walter interrogates his wife, Layla, that the mosquitoes follow them, while Layla admits him not, that she and her daughter, Molly made a fantastic mosquito repellent together. Walter also sniffs, thinking that it stinks like mosquitoes, and not wondering they won't bite Layla. Layla claims that she and Molly may have gone overboard on the onions. Molly notifies her mom, Layla, to look at blueberries, while Molly gets out of the truck and pick enough blueberries for Midge's muffins. Back at the Denali Trading Post, Molly has a cookbook to find the index of blueberries, finding the right recipe, while she briefs Tooey that she found it. Molly narrates that she and her family didn't get to their super secret blueberry place, by picking enough blueberries to make exactly two muffins. She has one for Auntie Midge, and one for herself, Tooey, and her family, making it four quarters. Layla blesses Tooey for watching the post for herself and her family, and Molly blesses him for finding the recipe. Afterward, Molly, Tooey, Layla, and Walter are getting ready begin eating each quarter of the blueberry muffin, murmuring in delight. But yet, mosquitoes came inside the Post nearby them, while Layla tells anybody to close the window, Walter interrogates how many are there, and Tooey gets hurt. Characters Major characters * Molly Mabray (debut) * Tooey Ookami (debut) * Layla Mabray (debut) * Walter Mabray (debut) Minor characters * Suki Mabray (debut) * Midge Marsh Transcript View the episode transcript here. Trivia *"Berry" is a pun on "very". *This is the first episode to premiere in 2019. Category:Season 1 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes